Of Waterfalls and Lighning Bolts
by TheFangedPrincess
Summary: A stupid parody about me, my friends, and some OCs messing around Camp Half-Blood. Beware: Games of PWNage, over dramatic demigods, and soon, some Percabeth. Oh, and parakeets.


**Hello and welcome to………. My newest fanfiction story! Uh, yeah, so basically, this is just me and some OCs terrorizing the beloved Camp Half-Blood. Because my friends don't read PJO… ******** And maybe I'll just throw them in anyway. But whatever, at least they read Twilight! ******** Though, I must say, PJO is better. Set after TLO. Anyways, on to the story!**

_**Of Waterfalls and Lightning Bolts**_

_It all started on a surprisingly stormy night at Camp Half-Blood. The icy rain beat down against the cabin windows, the sword fighting arena, the Big House, and everywhere else in camp. Lightning struck in the background, pursued by load roars of thunder. A tiny girl with Alice Cullen styled dark brown hair stumbled across the border, withered and broken. She leaned against Thalia's tree and slumped to the ground, her gray eyes closing. _

~~~Two Days Later~~~

"Well, it's about _time _you got up." Somebody said. I opened my eyes. A few random OC characters were staring at me, well, glaring is more like it actually.

"Oh, excuse me for having to make a dramatic entrance! I mean seriously, did you expect me to just come waltzing in here in the sunshine, all normal and stuff?" I retorted. The OCs looked at the floor, suddenly becoming excruciatingly interested in their shoes. "I didn't think so."

"Mi' lady?" An Aphrodite boy, Kevin, said. You see, funny story with Kevin here, and some other Aphrodite boys, and some Hermes boys, and some Apollo boys, and some mortals… Uh, yeah, well just throw in a little bit of magic and a little bit of 'Aunty Em's Brainwashing Juice' and you get the picture.

"Yes, Kevin?" I asked, thinking about other uses for that brainwashing juice.

"Chiron wants to, like, see you, he's in the, like, arena. He said it was, like, important." He answered, overusing the word like.

"Gah! Why do you Aphrodite kids always have to say like so many times?!" I muttered, jumping off the white cot in the infirmary. I pulled on my black boots and walked over to the arena, a few of the brainwashed boys following. Heh heh, it's always nice to have some minions, er, admirers following you. Unless it's to the bathroom. Then it's just annoying.

Anyways, I walked over to the arena, passing Percy and Annabeth who finally were making all of us Percabeth fans happy at the end of TLO, and Nico, who was staying in the shadows talking to dead trees in the forest, probably thinking there were some tree nymphs in them. Don't ask me why he'd want to talk to a tree nymph, he just did. Then there were Grover and Juniper walking on the beach, and Clarisse and Chris pulverizing each other in the most romantic way possible on the volleyball court.

My followers and I walked into the arena and found Chiron waiting for us. Well, me, but he already knew about the brainwashing and stuff, so he expected them, too.

He sighed. "Valerie, do I have to remind you once again that it is not necessary to have a dramatic entrance like that every year? Once was enough, thank you." Chiron looked down at me with disapproval. I didn't get why he didn't like my dramatics. This camp was so boring without the threat of Kronos hanging in the air. I make it just that tiny but less boring.

"But, Chiron, it's so fun! I mean really, acting is in my _blood_." I said unhappily. I wanted to go meet up with my camp friends.

"No, it isn't. So please, next time, spare us." With that he trotted away into the Pegasus stables. He always said he was just overseeing classes, but we all knew he was just home sick.

I skipped out of the arena and over to the cabins. It was early, about 9 AM, and some people were just emerging from their cabins, including all the new ones. I headed for the Aphrodite cabin first.

Now, some of you may be wondering, "Why does she have such a fixation with Aphrodite kids?" Well, you wouldn't believe how easily fooled most of them were.

Amie*, a tall blonde with pale-ish skin and light blue eyes came out of her cabin, squinting in the sunlight. I strolled next to her.

"Hey Amie! How's it going?" I asked cheerfully.

"Fine, you?" Amie asked, mechanically.

"Eh, I've been better- AMIE!" I yelled in horror.

Her eyes got wide (and I mean really wide) and she yelped. "What? What is it?"

"Y-y-your hair…" I stuttered.

"My hair? What about my hair? Val?! WHAT ABOUT MY HAIR?!?" She yelled in full on panic mode. Her hair was her weakness.

"I-It looks……. amazing, as usual!" I exclaimed, sticking my tongue out at her.

"Val!" She thumped my shoulder. Or, at least tried to. She wasn't the strongest demigod I'd ever met.

"Sorry Amie. But you think you'd know by now!" I threw my hands up, smirking at her.

"Whatever." Amie said glumly. She walked quietly with me until we got to the Athena cabin. Knowing she wouldn't be up yet, I walked inside with Amie.

Quiet as a church mouse, I tip-toed over to a bunk in the back of the room. I bent down to the bottom bed, lifted the blanket over a sleeping head, and with Amie on the opposite side, yelled, "GOOD MORNING!"

"AGH!" Julie* yelled, sitting bolt upright, hitting her head on the top bunk. A little red bump appeared on her dark skin.

"So much for being a daughter of Athena," I muttered. Amie had a smug look on her face, but helped pull Julie out of bed.

"Ugh, you guys…" Julie started, but we didn't listen.

"Awww, come on Julie, it was just for fun." I said, making a face at her. She rolled her eyes and took some clothes into the bathroom, mumbling, "Yeah, like your entrance. Stupid Storm Girl." I smiled at her nickname. I'm a daughter of Zeus, by the way (even though they didn't end the pact of the Big Three until just this year and I'm already a teen).

Once Julie came out, we headed for the dining pavilion. Julie filled her plate with bacon, _her_ weakness, and Amie filled hers with eggs, French toast, bacon, and drowned her toast in syrup. I piled a veggie omelet, fruit, and a bagel onto my plate. I'm a vegetarian.

"So, what should we do today?" I asked. I was already getting bored.

"Hmm, why don't we go find Henry* and the guys?" Amie suggested. I sighed, rolling my eyes. Amie always followed Henry and our other good guy friends around. Julie and I let it pass, her being an Aphrodite girl and all.

"Sure, Amie, sure." I walked over to Zeus's table, Amie went to Aphrodite's and Julie to Athena's. We ate quickly, then rejoined.

"So, anybody know where they'd be?" I asked. Amie would probably know.

"Yeah, I think Henry is at rock climbing, Tom* is at archery, and Matt* is at the camp store." Amie said. Henry was a son of Hecate, Tom was a son of Apollo, and Matt was a son of Hermes.

"And how do you know all this?" Julie questioned, raising an eyebrow. We both liked embarrassing Amie.

"Just because." She answered, looking away.

So, we found the guys and came to another problem: _now_ what do we do?

"Oh, I know! Let's go play 'I Totally PWN You' with some of the other campers!" Matt suggested, and we all agreed. We loved this game. It was where one person from each cabin used their powers and tried to get a better rating from the judges than the others.

We rounded up Percy, Annabeth, Pollux (sp?), Clarisse, the Stoll brothers, Derrick, a son of Hephaestus, and Nico. We gathered into the arena, and the seats soon filled. Julie, Matt, and Travis Stoll would be judging.

"Welcome to the 'I Totally PWN You' games! Facing off today will beeeee…..

Annabeth from Athena cabin vs. Clarisse from Ares cabin!

Pollux from Dionysus cabin vs. Connor from Hermes cabin!

Nico from Hades cabin vs. Derrick from Hephaestus cabin!

And lastly, Val from Zeus cabin vs. Percy from Poseidon cabin!" The judges announced, hyping up the crowd. The demigods in the arena roared with excitement.

"First up, Annabeth vs. Clarisse!" Julie yelled, "How will children from the goddess of battle and the god of war do against each other?"

"You're going down, punk!" Clarisse yelled, throwing her fists in the air.

"I don't think so," Annabeth answered simply. Clarisse charged Annabeth and soon the whole floor of the arena was a big cloud of dust. When it cleared, you could see Annabeth standing triumphantly over Clarisse, who was unconscious. The crowd cheered.

"It looks like Annabeth won that one!" Travis said. "Clarisse," he started.

"YOU"VE BEEN PWNED!" The camp finished.

"Next up," Matt said, "Are Pollux and Connor!" More cheers erupted.

The two boys took the stage, circling each other like they do in cowboy movies.

**And this will be continued in the next chapter as this one is getting too long! Yes, I realize this was stupid, and yes, I know you probably think it's a bunch of crap, but whatever. It's a parody, it's supposed to be stupid. Still, if you have any ideas or suggestions, please post them! **

**Amie and Julie*- My two best friends in real life. I put all my friends in cabins based on their personalities.**

**Henry, Matt, and Tom*- Three of me and my above mentioned friends guy friends. Again, placed in cabins based on personalities.**


End file.
